And the Big Hole
And the Big Hole is the twentieth episode of the second season of 2 Broke Girls. Plot Caroline can’t drown out the sound of Sophie and Oleg having sex. As they’re complaining, Oleg’s leg comes through the ceiling, followed by a bowling ball. Han asks where Caroline is; she is twenty minutes late. She shows up and explains she had to take a nap because Sophie and Oleg kept her up all night. Han yells at her, and fires her.Han makes fun of her cupcake business, and Caroline “quits” and storms out. She is waiting at the door when Max comes home to complain about getting fired. She tells him she would only go back if he apologized—and Max says he told her to say Caroline can only come back if she apologizes. As Oleg and Sophie start making noise again, the bowling ball comes down. Max and Caroline return the bowling ball and find Sophie and Oleg role playing as Beyonce and Jay-Z. They drop the ball, and it goes through the hole in the floor again. Caroline tells them they may be crazy in love but it’s driving them nuts. Sophie says they’re not in love, which upsets Oleg. Caroline tells them to do it at Oleg’s apartment. She says she has never been there and Oleg tells her it’s actually not that bad. She agrees to go. Oleg confesses to Caroline and Max that his apartment needs work. He asks them to help, and Caroline says she will for a price. Caroline and Max, with bags full of pillows, prepare to help Oleg. Caroline says they’ll just throw the pillows around, but when they go in, they find it is basically a 1980’s sex disco. Caroline cuts the lights and tell them they have a lot of work to do. Caroline accidentally uncovers a Real Doll. She sends Oleg to get bleach and other cleaning supplies. Max tells Caroline to call Han and apologize before the syphilis sets in. Caroline goes on the water bed to the window, but her heel punctures it. Earl warns Max that a new girl is there to apply for Caroline’s job. Max takes her resume. She tells her the owner hits them, and the girl leaves. Max appeals to Han to hire Caroline back. She ends up inviting Han to hang out with her and smoke weed. They go to Oleg’s, which looks entirely different. Max tells them no one can leave until they talk to each other. Oleg comes in, horrified to see how nice his apartment looks, and his sex chair and sex swing missing. Sophie knocks, and Oleg hides them in the closet. Sophie comes in and asks if he lives with his mother. In the closet, the sex doll falls on Oleg, and the door pops open. Oleg explains he hired Caroline to re-do his apartment. He tells Sophie he is in love with her. Sophie admits she likes him a little bit, but wants the apartment back the way it was. Han and Caroline make up, and he gives her her job back. They go off to smoke weed, as promised. Guest Cast *Kym Whitley - Shirley Video Quotes :Oleg: inviting Sophie to his apartment Girls, I may have oversold my apartment. :Caroline: What, by saying she won't need to get shots? :Oleg: Yes. Maybe you two could help me fix it up a little, give it a feminine touch. :Max: Well, I'm out. :Caroline: You know what? I'll do it. But I'm very recently out of work, so I'm gonna have to charge you. :Max: If you didn't, you'd be the only girl who ever went to his apartment without getting paid. ---- :Max: You don't have to do this! Just call Han and apologize, and we can get outta here before the syphilis sets in. :Caroline: No, he said some really hurtful things to me, and I'd rather stay here and work for Oleg and Alexis. At least I'll have my dignity. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go climb the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Starship_Enterprise Spermship Enterprise]. Let me just get these curtains open so I can see better. :Max: Seeing better? Is that the way to go? :Caroline: Oh. I'm walking on a waterbed. This is harder than it looks. :Max: How many times has that been said on this bed? :Caroline: Oh, my heel! heel punctures Oleg's waterbad, squirting water in her face I swallowed! I accidentally swallowed! :Max: You know that's been said. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes